The Reeling
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Keima is 20 years old now. He is now a super genius college student. He also well-known as a playboy. Every girls would fall for him. Except for one girl. Can Keima capture her heart? Alternate Universe. Picture isn't mine. KeimaxTenri (semi)centered. Chapter 7 is UP.
1. My Dirty Little Secret

**The World Only God Knows / ****神のみぞ知るセカイ**

**By Tamiki Wakaki**

**I don't own TWGOK**

* * *

THE REELING  
A Fanfic by Takagi . Akito

Words in italic are **Keima'**s thought

* * *

My second fanfic!

I suddenly got a thought about it when I was in the middle of my math final exam. LOL

* * *

**Chapter 1: "My Dirty Little Secret"**

* * *

"…" _  
"I'm the god of conquest"  
"I can turn hate into love easily, as easy as turning down a security system of a national bank"  
"I used to play games too much and realized that there are so many beautiful things in this world that I could get"  
"I can hug them, I can feel them, I can kiss them, I can do whatever I want with them"  
"And the best thing is: I can command them anything I want!"  
"As long as I'm seeking these beauties, I don't have a slightest problem living in this vague world. Well, 'vague' seems too much. But, incompleteness… is the ideal." _

Katsuragi Keima, our hero in this story, had turned 20 years old.  
He was a student of Tokyo University, Faculty of Engineering; Computer Science Engineering Major.  
He won an international competition held by the _Macrosoft Co._, _Imagined Cup, _2 times in a row.  
It was a team competition, but he made and designed the project himself. His other teammate didn't do anything at all.  
The judges were always been astonished by his projects.

But that was not his only spectacular achievement; it will take forever to tell all of them.

However, this amazing student didn't seem to be proud or happy at all by those glories, but one: His record on conquesting 20 unique girls since he became a student.  
Nobody knew what he had done to those girls.  
The targets also didn't realize that they've been 20-timed by the god of conquest.  
The society only knew that he was a playboy. It was a gossip spread by students who hated him.

At campus, he behaved just like a normal student, well, in fact, looked like more of a super busy student because he played his notebook all the time.  
Just like this day, he was dating his notebook at canteen. But a wild 'girlfriend' suddenly sat with him and teased him.

"…"  
"hmmmmm" He grumbled, annoyed by the girl in front of him who had been staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"Heyyyy… Katsuragiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Look! I'm here!"

Finally, the glasses man spoke, "Ayumi, I can't concentrate if you looked at me that way. It's been 13 minutes… Aren't you having a class?"

"Yes! I actually just passed by this building and I saw you, so i decided to have a lunch with you. Then, I will run to the class! You know how fast I am, don't you?"

"_This is __**Takahara Ayumi**__. She is a student of the faculty of letters, Department of English Language and Literature. She was my classmate from back then in my senior years. She can talk English much better than a normal Japanese people. It was all thanks to me who tutored her in every oral test"  
"She was a track team runner and had won several national achievements in senior days. She was an amazingly-fast runner."  
"She was the first girl I conquered before we are a college student." _

"Okay, you won, you won! Let's eat." Keima said as he shut down and closed his notebook.

"I knew you just can't resist to eat with me, can you? Hehe", said her, while giving Keima the menu.

"Huh? What are you saying? Of course i can!"  
"Whatever. So, what are you going to eat?"

"Ummm... I think I will just have a salad"

"Salad, eh? This is not like you. Are you on a diet?"

"Yes, Katsuragi… I felt a little bit fat these days..."  
"But just a little bit!" Ayumi whispered softly.

"You don't look fat at all. Girls these days always do that despite their already-skinny-body."  
"In fact, you looked more…"

Keima stopped talking when he saw a figure he known for a long time ago, passed by the canteen.  
It was a girl with a long hair that is tied into two braids that loose freely down to her chest.  
Keima stood up and tried to leave, but Ayumi, who was sitting right in front of him, held his sweaty hand.

"Hey, where are you going? We have ordered the food, you know?"

"I'm going to the bathroom! I think it will take a long time! So, I think we must end our meeting here. See you around, Ayumi!" Keima said quickly as he took his bag and notebook then left.

"Geez! I even came all the way here! Huuuh…" Ayumi grumbled angrily.

"Here is your salad and double-cheese burger, madam." The waitress delivered their orders.

"What? DOUBLE-cheese burger? Katsuragiiiii!" Ayumi yelled.

Keima could hear Ayumi's scream from the outside but ignored it.

* * *

Keima walked down the street of TokyoU, looking for that girl, but had not seen her again.  
He started to run out of breath already.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind, calling his name.

"Keima –kun?"

"Ten…ri_"_

"…"

"…"

"U –Uh… the weather is nice, isn't it…?"

"Is that your best line?"  
"I was your childhood friend and I also was your neighborhood at Maijima City… Sigh…"  
"You never grow up, do you?"

"Ah- uh…"

He turned his bag around and took out something from it. It was a white box, tied by a ribbon. "Here. My mom got a present for your mother. I don't know where you are living here, at Tokyo, so… It's really convenient for me to meet you in a place like this."

"Thank you, Keima –kun, and please send my grateful to your mother."

"…"

"Say, Tenri. How about having lunch together?"

"N –No, but thanks, Keima –kun"  
"I'm not hungry and…"  
"I'm afraid one of your girlfriends will get angry at me…"

Keima was snapped by her statement.

"_She is __**Ayukawa Tenri.**__ A childhood friend and an old neighborhood of mine"  
"She went to a different high school in the past. But she moved into my school during the twelfth grade."  
"She loves magic and doesn't have any problem showing me her tricks"  
"The biggest problem of her is that…"  
"She knew about my 'conquest' and…"  
"One more thing..."_

_"She is the only girl that can't be conquered by me, the god of conquest!"  
"She is… my dirty little secret!" _

"U -uh... Don't worry about them, Tenri! They are actually…"

"Katsuragii! What are you doing here at the Faculty of Art building?" A girl suddenly hugged Keima from behind.

"U –uh… Yui? Please don't touch me…" Keima blushed.

"Yeayyy! 100 hundred points for my lovely heroine!"

"Hey! I'm the man here!" Keima yelled at her as he tidied his clothes.

"So, who is this girl, Katsuragi?"

Tenri suddenly gone.  
Keima was sure that she was right there a second ago.  
But he later thought that it was good for him.

"_As expected from a magician… I guess…"  
_"Huh? What girl?"

"Eeeeh? I'm sure that there was a girl here with you!"

"No… I don't bring any girls!"  
"In fact, the only girl I want to see here is you, Yui"

"Ahaha! Geez... you've made me blush!" Yui said as she hit Keima's back, then dragged him closer to her.

Keima was really troubled by being too near with her.  
She was one of the least enjoyable girlfriend for Keima because she was too agressive.  
Keima's skin was really sensitive to any contact with girls.

"_She's __**Goidou Yui**__. She is a student from Faculty of Arts and Sciences, Department of Humanities and Social Sciences.**  
**"She also graduated from Maijima Private High School, the very same high school as me, but she was in a different class."  
"She came from a very rich family. I've been invited by her to eat dinner together at her house several times. But I always refused by saying I have to make my project for the competition"  
"For whatever reason, which is I want to know it myself, she always keep her appearance in a boy style. On the contrary, her personality is not tomboyish at all!"  
"But she is very aggressive…"_

"Hey, Katsuragi! Let's eat lunch together. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Okay. Let's eat."  
"_I actually haven't eaten anything yet since this morning…"_

From afar, Tenri watched the couple as they walked into a building.  
Keima felt the breeze and looked back. He now stared at Tenri who spied on him.  
They stared at each other now.

"…"

"_Ayukawa Tenri… In the name of the god of conquest, I, Katsuragi Keima, will conquer you!" _

Keima then continued walking with Yui to the canteen to have their lunch.

* * *

To Be continued**  
**

* * *

A/N:

I will get this fanfic serialized :)


	2. A Normal Day

**The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ**

**By Tamiki Wakaki**

* * *

THE REELING  
A Fanfic by Takagi . Akito

* * *

Words in italic are the characters' inner thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: "A Normal Day"

* * *

Ring… Ring…

In one dark silent apartment bedroom that only enlightened by the sunlight that slipped through the gap between curtains, a Yeskia Lumia 900 window phone rang with an ascending volume on a table which located right next to a bed where our hero, Katsuragi Keima, was sleeping peacefully. After a few seconds ringing, it reached its peak volume and successfully made its owner opened his eyes little by little.

"…"  
"Oh… It's 07.32…"

The genius TokyoU student rubbed his sleepy eyes softly and yawned heavily. Then, he got up and headed to the bathroom next to his bedroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Keima's apartment room was divided into four rooms: bedroom, bathroom, living room, and a small kitchen. Each room had Air Conditioner and heater in it.  
The bedroom had one large bed that fit two people, a working desk, a large-sized wardrobe, a standing lamp by the left side of the bed and a small table on the right. On the left side of the working desk, there was a slide window where sunlight and wind could enter the room.  
The living room contained of 1 large LCD TV, Blu-ray player, media player, PF3, 3 sofas and 1 glassed-table. There was also a large window with a glassed-sliding-door which headed to a 3mx2m balcony. Keima often spent his time on the balcony to relax.

After finished brushing his teeth, Keima took a bath while listening to the music on his iPhone. He relaxed himself in the bath, stretching his stiff back. Suddenly, the iPhone was now playing _Happy Crescent _by Nakagawa Kanon.

"_Happy Crescent_, huh?"  
Keima increased the volume and closed his eyes to enjoy the song, "It's been awhile I'm not listening to her songs, leave aside this old song of her."

Keima got dressed while continuing to listen to Kanon's songs. It seemed like he wanted to have some nostalgic memories.  
"_**Nakagawa Kanon**__… She is the most famous idol of the whole Japan. She started her career since Senior High School."  
"We were classmates during the 12th grade. By that time, I have conquered her heart. Kinda cool isn't it? Conquering such a big famous idol like her? And luckily, public must not found out about our relationship, so she will always hide our status."  
"We hardly meet each other, but we still encourage each other via SMS or messenger. She also never calls me. Maybe because she is very busy"  
"Well… That is not my concern"_

Keima wore his usual white shirt and a blue-stripped vest then went to the campus by feet because the apartment was not too far from the campus. The street and suburbs had already been fully filled by people. Keima could see people had just opened their shops, there were also people who waited for taxi angrily, also a couple of students who went to school together. After walking for about 30 minutes, Keima finally reached his faculty building. He had a discrete structure class at room 207. When he got there, the class was already started.

The lecturer seemed to be irritated by Keima because of his lateness. Luckily, Keima was permitted to attend the class. Then, he took a seat next to a female student with long purplish hair who was blushing at that moment. She wore a white shirt and a maroon cardigan that tightly fitted her slender body.

The girl whispered softly, "Katsuragi, why are you late?"

"Well… I overslept." Keima answered simply.

"Could it be that you have started working on our newest project for the next competition?"

"No, Haqua. I was just playing a game." Keima was lying; he actually searched for Ayukawa Tenri's address at this city all over the internet the night before. But he failed to find it. Tenri was really mysterious, even Keima could not predict when she would appear.  
"_This girl's name is__** Haqua Herminium**__, a foreigner student from Europe and a freshman here at Tokyo University.  
She also is my childhood friend and Elsie's, my little sister's, best friend. She was also my neighbor for about 14 years before she went back to Europe due-to her parents' job during 11th grade."  
"She was a member of my team for the last competition. Her job is making the proposal and presenting our project. Unlike my sister, Haqua is very smart and skilled, but sometimes she did big mistakes and failures."  
"She is… quite a beautiful girl… But … I am not interested in conquering her heart, I don't know why."_

Haqua was now moving her thin small hands making notes on her pink note book about what the lecturer had presented, an activity that Keima would never do. He always borrowed Haqua's or others' notebook because he was too lazy to write. It was not necessary for Keima to make notes; it was just because the lecturer would not give her students any score if they did not give her any notes or summary by the end of the semester.

After the class was over, Keima came to Haqua.

"… Haqu…"

The foreigner cut Keima's word and said, "Here. The note book right?"

"Yes…"  
"Thank you"  
"Bye." Keima left her, Haqua sighed at the background.

"_He really has changed… He looked more like an adult now… _"  
"What…? No! He! He is just my childhood friend!" Haqua yelled at herself and hopelessly stared at Keima, who was walking to the stair, from the door of the class.

* * *

The capturing god always wrote the note at the TokyoU's General Library, Hongo, just like this day. He was now heading to the Hongo Library. There, he always met one of his conquered girls, because she was a librarian. But today, Keima didn't find her, yet. Later, he sat at his favorite place in the library.

"Hmm… Where is she, I wonder? I always meet her every time I go here…" Keima said as he started to copy Haqua's note. "Is she taking a day off today?"  
"_Well… It is not like I need her now though._"

Suddenly, a thin voice came from behind, "Cashiragi…I actually… heard your lines you've just practiced…"  
"… Simone blushed like a tomato"  
"Cashiragi suddenly broke his cool. They both were blushing as red as a crab now…"  
"… The sun highlighted Simone's reddened face, making her even shinier... Cashiragi couldn't do a thing but also blushing…"  
"… Then, he… He stood up and held Simone's shoulders with both his hands. The beautiful lady froze at that moment…."  
"Simone… I love… GUH! ... Cashiragi… was punched by Simone on the stomach…"  
"Simone then said …"  
"I can't trust your words! I know that all your lines are from your 'cards'! I know it too well! What is your point exactl … Simone stopped talking when she suddenly felt her… her lips locked by Ca… Ca… Cashiragi's… WA!"

The girl with small ribbons on both of the side of her hair stopped talking and hide her mouth with the novel book she read when Keima suddenly patted her back. She wore a cotton white shirt and covered it with a cyan knitted sweater. Curious about who had just patted her back, the raven-haired girl turned her head around and accidentally was pecked on the cheek by Keima, who was staring at the book she read.

"AH! KAH! KA…! KA…!" Shiori trembled and almost fell from the wooden chair she sat on. She was too nervous to put out even a word.

"_This is __**Shiomiya Shiori**__. She is a student of faculty of letters and a librarian girl."  
"A very super shy and silent bibliophile that often scared of talking to other people. But, her personality is not a burden to conquer her heart for me."  
"I always meet her here at the library, maybe she lives here?"  
_Keima still looked very calm even with the fact that he had just (Accidentally) kissed a girl's cheek. After a few seconds looking at the spacing out Shiori, Keima greeted his conquered girl properly, _"_Yo, Shiori. What is that book?"

"Uhm… This is…"

"…"

Shiori kept hiding her blushing red face from her 'boyfriend'.  
"…. This… Novel… My…!"  
"...!"

"Huh?"

Upon hearing Keima's reaction, she still could not say a word,

"..."  
"..."

She finally gathered her courage and gave it all in a line, "I… right this novel!"  
The timid girl realized about her wrong word after a brief seconds and immediately head-butted the table.

"That's okay, you know…" Keima said as he sweated.  
"Shiori, can you give me a copy of your novel? I want to read it"

Shiori dazed off for a brief seconds and got up and hide her self quickly behind a big bookshelf near the studying table Keima was at now. Keima could see Shiori's small head coming out from the bookshelf slowly and her tiny thin mouth was saying a word, "Uhmmm… Ka… Katsura… gi… kun…"

"Huh?" Keima's face was full of question.

"I… you…"  
"_I want you to eat my homemade lunch!"  
"_uhmmm… Want…"  
"_Uhh… why is it so hard to talk to him?"  
"I even put all the trouble to my roommate when making this lunch!"  
"It… it is… Katsuragi-kun's fault too!"  
"_It's been a while since the last time I met him and he kissed my cheek so suddenly! That made me so nervous!"  
_"….."_

"Huh!" Keima was shocked. He could feel other students in the library gazing at them at the background.  
"Uhh… Shiori…?"

She still haven't realized that her inner and outer voice was awkwardly mixed up, "! W… W-hat is it?"

As he moved his sharp eyes a little and whispered to Shiori, "You have to be quiet in a library, you know…"

"Eh?"

People were talking behind them. The librarian could hear about their chattering, "You heard? She said kiss!" They were also a group of lecturers talking, "Geez, students these days…" She also could hear, "That is Katsuragi Keima, isn't it? That playboy!" or "I felt sorry for the girl…"  
This atmosphere made Keima and Shiori felt uneasy and flustered.  
Keima dragged his 'conquered girl' out from the University of Tokyo's library and went to a campus building. They took a breath before Keima started talking.

"I haven't finished my work…" He sighed heavily that made Shiori felt guilty.

Shiori frowned a little, "I am… sorry, Ka…. Katsuragi –kun…" she said.

Keima always took a good care of his conquered girls, so he didn't want to see her looked down. "That's okay. I still could finish this by tomorrow. Well, depends on Haqua's permission to let me borrow her note until tomorrow that is…" Keima said to calm Shiori down.

The man suddenly saw Shiori gave a box of lunch to him while bending her body. With his hand, Keima took the box from her and thanked Shiori for making him a lunch. He later told Shiori he wanted to eat her homemade lunch and asked her to accompany him, but the nervous girl with a reddened cheek shaking her head, showing her refusal to Keima's invitation. She said she had to be in the library until 2.30 PM. Without looked any hopeless, the capturing god said good bye and left the girl to the outside of the campus.

* * *

Keima went to _Koikawa Botanical Garden_. It was a beautiful place that located in the proximity of Tokyo University and usually not too crowded. Keima sat on one bench and began eating Shiori's homemade lunch she made for him. He moved his thin finger-tips on the chopsticks to grab the dish.

"Keima –kun, is that a homemade lunch made by one of your girlfriends?"

The god of conquest didn't pay attention to the talker and carelessly answered, "Aah… yes." He turned his head to see who he was talking to for a moment, and concentrated again on eating.

"Wait… Tenri!" Keima finally realized that he was sitting with the very girl he wanted to conquer that wearing a light-brown shirt and a dark grey knee-length skirt. His sharp eyes distended like they were going to come out from his head, "Uuh… I can explain!" He remarked as Tenri moved her sitting position away from Keima.

"You don't need to, Keima –kun…"

"So… What are you doing here, Tenri?" Keima tried to melt the freezing development of his conversation with his target.

"Umm… Nothing at particular… I'm just… spacing out."

Deep in his thought, Keima asked himself, "_What's with this vague conversation? I have to do something!" _He thought about 217 lines to hit on Tenri until he finished his lunch, but barely found any good lines. "_Uh... what's wrong with me actually..."_

The girl with braids who was shaking at the moment due-to her extreme nervousness finally broke the ice,"Keima –kun, would you mind if I'm showing you one of my magic tricks?"

He definitely wouldn't let this chance go away, so he quickly answered, "Actually, I'm looking forward to it!" However, his answer had made Tenri shivering and puzzled at the same time. It was rare, or it was more like that Keima never been looking forward to her magic tricks until now.

"O… Okay then!_"_ Said the female student, full spirited, as she took out a deck of cards.  
"Please choose one card in your mind, don't tell it to me" She requested to her audience that also playing as an assistant. Keima sighed a little and picked an Ace of Spade in his brilliant mind. Tenri asked him if he had chosen a card and then began shuffling the cards, sliced it, divided it into 4 new decks, "Keima –kun… M… May I ask you something?" She said as she assembled the 4 decks back into one deck and shuffled it again.

Keima startled but still looked as cool as usual. "Sure"

She stopped talking and used the excuse she had just gotten, "Why are you having 20 girlfriends? Wouldn't one much easier to manage?"

Upon hearing her question, he adjusted his glasses which reflected the bright sun light. "Because… having beautiful real world things is not bad at all and… Due-to my unawareness, this wicked hunger of mine went savage and before I realized, I already have 20 girls." Keima answered bluntly.

Tenri stopped shuffling cards. She seemed a little bit down by Keima's line. The magician revealed the bottom of the deck to Keima without looking at him and said, "Ace of Spade"

Keima wasn't amazed at all and Tenri still felt down. After a while, the girl turned her head and she observed, staring up at him with teary sad eyes for a moment. "Tenri? What's wrong?" He asked, but got no answer from his talking partner because his childhood friend suddenly gone along with a smoke screen.

"…"  
"How impertinent I am…"  
"But what's with that smoke screen? Is she a ninja too now?" Keima sighed as he put his right hand on his chin. Frustrated by failing Tenri's flag, the protagonist got up from the bench and headed back to campus again to have a class and continued his normal life as a super role-model student.

"_I have failed to raise her heart point…"  
"There is a chance that she hates me now…"  
"However…"  
"Your destiny… is to be conquered by me, Ayukawa Tenri!"  
"I won't fail the conquest next time!" _He thought while clenching his fist to the orange evening sky.

* * *

**- TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N_: Happy Crescent_ is Kanon's cute song in the anime, and i kinda love it.

Review is always very helpful for every authors. Not to mention a newbie like me. Please feel free to comment, flame, or anything!

I'm sorry for my bad English still working on it.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Meeting a Star

**The World Only God Knows / ****神のみぞ知るセカイ**

**By Tamiki Wakaki**

* * *

THE REELING  
A Fanfic by

* * *

Note: _Words in italic are the characters' inner thoughts or words at a screen._

**Words in bold happened in the past**

* * *

Chapter 3: "Meeting a Star"

* * *

"**Keima –kun please be with me forever!"  
"Give me courage! Watch me!"  
"It's impossible that so many people praise me. I'm gonna fail this time also…"  
"But if Keima –kun supports me, i… i…!"**

…**.**

…..

"!"

Keima's eyes are widened as wide as they could. Wet, cold sweat had drenched the white shirt he's wearing. He was at a very silent room. Keima could even hear his own heartbeat.

"Are you having a nightmare, dear?"

"No… I was just…"  
"Huh? Ayumi?" he was shocked when he finally noticed the speaker's voice.  
"W… What are you doing at my room?!"

From the bar table at the kitchen, Ayumi narrowed her eyes and approached Keima who was spending the night on the sofa at the living room. "This is my room, Katsuragi!" she yelled. "I'm asking you to help me make a good presentation, remember?"

"Is… that so?" Keima said as he stretched his back. The sofa is not really comfortable for people having a sleep on it. Thanks to that, his back felt awful now. "You did not do anything weird to me while I was sleeping, right?"

"That's… Of course not!" said she, flustered in crimson cheeks. Feeling irritated by Keima's tricky question, Ayumi teased him back, "You are expecting me to do "those" things, aren't you Katsuragi? 3" she said while blinking her left eye.

"What! N… No!"

Ayumi, who is preparing coffee at the moment, smirked, "Last night I offered you to sleep at the bed but you refused completely by saying 'what would you do if something happen?'… That was so silly…"  
"Here, goshujin –sama… I made you a love coffee!" like a maid of maid café, Ayumi placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of where Keima is sitting. "Now, I'm going to make the coffee taste better with my love magic!" said Ayumi, making a sign of love with both of her hands. Not a second after that, Keima sincerely took the cup.

"You don't need to, Ayumi" He confidently said as he close his eyes to enjoy the coffee.

"You…!" Ayumi didn't have any words left and just kicked her boyfriend.

…

…

After doing some morning conversation with his track runner girlfriend, Keima walked back to his apartment. "I need some sleep… My back hurts!"

As soon as he reached his apartment, Keima hit the sack and stretched his body with all of his might. "Ah… does my bed always this good?" He closed his eyes to begin his journey to the beautiful dream world. "_Today is Sunday, so I can just sleep all day today…_"

Suddenly, his cellphone, a Yeski Lumia Window Phone, bleep. Keima lazily got the phone and his glasses on the table beside his bed. "Who the heck sent me message on my sleeping hours!?" He grumbled as he put on his glasses and began reading the message.

"_Keima –kun, how are you?  
Tommorow I'll have a concert at TokyoU…  
Well, since we haven't met for about a year, please come and give me your support, okay? ;)  
- KANON_

_P.S.: I'll be looking for you! 3"_

Getting a lovely invitation message from the famous star Nakagawa Kanon didn't make our hero flinch a bit. But he still texted one of his (many) girlfriends back on his very comfort bed.

"_Hmm."_

The star didn't seemed to like his reply at all as Keima got another message from her not a second after it.

"_What's with this 'hmm' thing?!  
As your punishment, I'll be waiting for you at Sunbucks Café on xxx street  
today at 4 PM! :'(  
And I'll be very upset if you don't come!  
- KANON"_

Without a word, Keima threw his body again on to the bed and sighed heavily. Although he behaved like that, he is not going to make his girlfriend(s) upset. That is his code. So, he checked the time to look when he should woke up. "Well. It's still 10 AM"

…

…

After a 3 hour sleep, Keima's phone rang the alarm that its owner set before he slept. "13.13 PM…" He took a quick bath then sat at the living room's sofa with his laptop on his hand. He opened a folder named "_Girls Files". _It contained information, habits, hobbies, and all about all of his girlfriends. He opened a folder named _Nakagawa Kanon _to study again about her_. _"_It almost 3 years since that…"  
"And I believe I've just dreamed about it last night" _

"**Am I invisible?" **

…

Keima flash back a bit about Kanon during her conquest. After back to his senses,he connected his laptop to the internet to browse about something before he went to _Sunbucks_. "_Tenri… I've been searching for her on the internet for a week and I still could not find her… Are you an anti-social? No. It can't be."_ Out of his intent of browsing, he found about an electronic fair that is located not too far from xxx street. "Well… I need to buy a hard disk external"

…

At the fair, Keima spent his time looking for a hard disk external corner, but couldn't find it. "This fair sucks a lot…" He said on a whim. "Ng?" He finally found what he's looking for., but the employees of the stand are still taking care of other customers. The stand was located at the second floor of the building. Keima crouched down to seek an external hard disk at the small cabinet in front of him.

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you?"

Keima heard the stand taker asking if he need help. Without looking at the talker, Keima ordered a 1 terra byte hard disk. "_This should be enough for my files and others"  
"_Madam, I want to take that o... What the…? Tenri?!"

"Hi… Keima –kun." Tenri replied Keima's godlike shockness.

Suddenly, a voice Keima knows very well came from behind "Nii –samaa!"

"Elsie! You are here too?"

"Ehehe… Tenri and I are having a part-time job here! I was shocked too when I first met her!" Elsie said ebulliently. Unlike her cool brother, she is rather a cheerful and happy ever person.

"If you are here, then, she must be around here too… ", Keima turned his head to have a dazed look around the stand. "Eh, she's not here? That is rare"

"You're talking about Haqua, aren't you, Nii –sama? She was here not too long ago! Well, she was only wanted to see me though… She said that she was looking for a speaker because hers is broken." Elsie explained while taking Keima's order from the cabinet.  
"Eh…!? Nii –sama and Tenri aren't here!"

Keima dragged Tenri far from her stand to the entrance. "Keima –kun, w… What's the problem?" she said bashfully. "I have to… work you know…" she rolled her eyes hopelessly. Tenri didn't know should she be happy or not.

"_Now that I've found you accidentally, I won't let you go! 1 or 2 hour is enough!"  
"_You need a break for right? Let's eat lunch." He pointed at a family restaurant across the building where the fair is held.

Unable to resist this joy, Tenri turned her head down to hide her blush with her hair, "Uhm… I… I think 15 minute is okay…"

"Good. Let's go then."

They walked down the street to the restaurant. On their way until they reached the restaurant, they keep silent. "_Guh, I can't believe that I'm still unable to pull out a conversation with her!" _Keima said deep in his thought.  
"Let's have a seat there." Keima choose where they could sit side-to-side.

"What are you ordering, Keima –kun?" Tenri asked.

"Hmmm…. I think I will have a…"  
"Huh!?"

Keima stopped talking when he saw a girl, completely in disguise, looking at him from the outside.

"_KA… KANON!?"_

She almost walked into the restaurant but stop at the entrance, then walk away. In a blink of an eye, Keima received a message in his phone.

"_Keima –kun… I'll still be waiting at Sunbucks_

_- KANON"_

"_This is bad…" _Keima hit his forehead.

Tenri gazed sadly at Keima who looked troubled by something.

* * *

-To be continue

* * *

A/N: I did this chapter quite in a rush

I actually have some more ideas but I'm running out of time. I'll fix this chapter if i have time.

Please to make this fanfic better!


	4. What Lies Behind The Mask

The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

By Tamiki Wakaki

* * *

THE REELING

A Fanfic by Takagi

* * *

Note: _Words in italic are the characters' inner or words at a screen_

**Words in bold happened in the past**

* * *

Chapter 4: "What Lies Behind the Mask"

* * *

At the family restaurant, Keima and his childhood friend and his next conquest target, Tenri, spent their time together eating lunch. But suddenly, one of Keima's conquered girl, The National Star, Nakagawa Kanon, saw them from the outside of the building.

Keima got up, getting ready to leave the restaurant, even though they still haven't got their food delivered. "Tenri"

"What is it, Keima –kun?"

"Can we meet up again later?"  
"I've just remembered something important that has to be done now."

"O… Okay…" Tenri looked down.

"…"

Still looked down, Tenri asked Keima, "You… You want to go meet one of your girlfriends, you are not?"

"_No way, how could she…!" _Keima cried in his deepest thought.  
"_Damn it… Now what should I do? Having her meet Kanon would be a (lot of) trouble!"_

"… Take…"  
Tenri gathered all of her might and shouted, "Take me with you, Keima –kun!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

..

…

* * *

At the sunbucks café…

"Keima –kuuun, what took you so long?"  
"I've been waiting for you since…"  
Kanon wears a disguise to hide her face. This is a common thing for a star when they go out from their house.

Keima cut Kanon's greetings, "Kanon"  
"This is Ayukawa Tenri. She was my neighbor when we were at Maijima."

"Oh… Nice to meet you, Tenri –san" Kanon said as she gave her right hand, showing that she wanted to shake hands with the girl with braids.

Without answering Kanon's welcoming greet, Tenri gathered all of her courage and said, "Kanon –san. Please… Forgive Keima –kun! We weren't going out or anything. I was just accidentally met him."

"_Tenri! What are you doing!?" _Keima thought_._

Kanon remained silent then called her boyfriend after a few seconds.  
"Keima –kun…"

"Y… Yes?"

The pink-haired idol glared at Keima, "You should have told me earlier! Geez!"  
"I almost thought you two-timed me back then!" said she, as she puffed her cheeks.

"Ri…Right… I'm sorry, Kanon."

Kanon smiled to Tenri, who is standing next to Keima. The idol then remembered something. She grabbed a cd case from her purse, "Tenri –saan… Please accept this!"

"This is… Your new album?" Tenri asked as she accepted the gift.

"Yes! Please take care of it and listen to it! Ehehe", Kanon requested in an enthusiast voice.

"Thank you very much, Kanon –san…"  
"Now I shall take my leave…"  
Piece by piece, Tenri said, "Good bye"

"_Good bye? Good bye, you say?"  
"Shit" _Keima thought, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Wait. Tenri –san"  
"Keima –kun! As her childhood friend you should take her home! It's your duty as a good man too!"

"Kanon? What are you…?"

"That's wrong Kanon –san! You must be missing Keima –kun since you two have been separated for a long time!"

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Tenri –san."  
"But my manager already called me. Look!"  
"And besides…" Keima could felt a horrifying killing-intent-glare towards him came from the famous star. "And besides… Crimes happen randomly in random places! This is Tokyo, Tenri –san!"

"That's right… But…"

"Just go."  
"Keima –kun, I will be very angry if you don't take her home~~" Kanon said as she prepared to take her (perfectly safe) stun gun out from her small pink purse.

"Well… It will be troublesome, but whatever…"  
"Let's go Tenri."  
Keima stopped then turned around to see the pink-haired girl again, "Kanon, please contact me if you happen to get more free time again."

"Okaaay, Keima –kun!"

"I'm really sorry, Kanon –san!"

Kanon nodded her head, smiling towards Tenri who has just asked for her permission. However, that smile couldn't last long.  
…

..

.

"Keima –kun. You stupid…"_  
"How could you make such face when you finally meet your long-lost girlfriend?"_ she said in her thought, recalling Keima's expression when his childhood friend left.  
Even a famous star like Kanon would feel depressed when her boyfriend did something like that.  
Unconsciously, her eyes shed a tear when she stood up from the wooden chair she sat, getting ready to leave the café.  
"_What? Tears? No. I must strong. Tenri –san is his childhood friend. That's all!"_  
_"That…"_

_"That is all… Right Keima –kun?"_

..

.

* * *

.

..

"Keima –kun"

"What is it Tenri?"

Tenri moved her body around to see at Keima.  
"You can stop here. My apartment is nearby."

"But…"

"You see… Keima –kun…"  
"Kanon –san… She might be very sad and disappointed inside her heart…"  
"It's best if you meet her again as soon as possible"

"… Is she?"

"… That's why I don't really like you conquering 20 girls, Keima –Kun…"  
"Conquering might be easy for you, who played dating sim games since a little."  
"But… Maintaining a real relationship is much harder…"

"Tenri"  
"How…" Keima's eyes trembled. He secreted his sweat due to the heat and Tenri's words.  
"How could you know about my conquering thing?"

"Because…"  
Tenri, whose cheeks are now in crimson, nervously spoke, "I've been always looking at you, Keima –kun. Since we lived in Maijima City."  
"Since we played together with Elsie –san and Haqua –san…"

"_Wait…"  
"So…"  
"All this time…"_

"Yes, I liked you Keima –kun. Since a long time ago"  
"But I don't want to be in your female counterpart."  
"I don't need to be conquered…"

"Ten… ri…"

Suddenly, a thick cloud of smoke came out from nowhere just when Keima approached Tenri.  
This smoke startled other pedestrian. And by the time, Tenri is gone together with the thick white smoke.

…

* * *

..

.

"_I… I said it…"  
"To the man who might think nothing of me…" _The running-away-Tenri panted in front of her apartment room. She leaned her body against the wall at the veranda and then slipped to the ground as she sighed.

"Found… You… At last… Haaah… haaah" Keima, unexpectedly to Tenri, came to her apartment. He looked very tired. As Tenri could see Keima's soaked shirt.  
"I'm already… got used to your magic tricks."  
"_It's a lie, actually. I stuck a micro- transmitter under her collar after we left the family restaurant"  
_

"Wh… What are you doing here, Keima –kun…?"

"..."  
"I want to clear up things."

* * *

-To be continued

* * *

A/N: I changed my mind about finishing this fic. I'll continue all of my TWGOK fics (and of course my baka&test fic too) now and won't neglect them until they reach the best ending.

hmm... i wonder how will this fic continue longer after the latest conversation before i ended the chapter?

Please continue reading this fic too!


	5. Our Lives at Maijima City

**The World Only God Knows / ****神のみぞ知るセカイ**

**By Tamiki Wakaki**

* * *

THE REELING  
A Fanfic by Takagi

Author's note: I'm sorry for the last inconvenience things!  
But don't worry. I'm not gonna end this fic that way!  
To celebrate Tenri's new Anime (OVA) I'm updating this fic.

* * *

Words in italic are an inner thought.

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Our Lives at Maijima City"**

* * *

"I want to clear up things, Tenri!" Keima shouted at Tenri, an unusual behavior for a super genius student who doesn't talk much in his daily life.

Tenri rose up from her position then gazed upon her childhood friend, still shocked by his arrival, "W- What do you mean by "clear up things", Keima-kun? Is there anything that needs to be cleared?"

"Huh.  
"For me, a cool intelligent person who wouldn't want to do too much mobility, is soaked in sweat, chasing after you? Of course there is something that needs to be done, Tenri!" Keima clenched his fist.

"Then, what is it?"

"… Tenri"

Keima moved his tired legs towards Tenri who is standing 6 (stairway) steps from him. Tenri who acts all cool just now, is unconsciously flustered. Keima ascended the stairs further towards her as Tenri taking a step back.

"Keima-kun?"

"Before I clear up things with you, I have a question."

They are now facing each other.  
Two figures, boy and girl, standing in front of an apartment room.

"W-What is it? And… and why is Keima-kun approaching me?  
"A… Aren't we too close?" Tenri hide her blush by looking away from Keima, who is at the moment has his face in front of Tenri's.

"Answer me, Tenri. Why do you keep my secrets from Kanon and other girls?"

"Eh?"

"I thought you are angry about me getting along with those girls."

"No. I'm not angry, Keima-kun, although I never fancy this activity of yours"

"Lies"

"No."

"That is absolutely a lie." Keima crossed his arms.

"Well, no.  
"… Keima-kun… I'm keeping your secret from everyone because we are childhood friends…"  
"That's all. There… there are no special meaning behind", Tenri said as she closed her eyes.

"You said it yourself before we came here…  
"That you've been looking at me all this time secretly and suddenly see me playing around with other girls. If what you said is true, then, I can assume that you've been very angry since _back then_, during our senior time, when I conquered my first girl, A..."

"Ayumi.  
"Takahara Ayumi. After that, you conquered Kanon-chan, and then when our field trip to _Odayaka _district, you conquered…"

"So it's true..." Keima cut in.

"… I am always being honest about my feelings.  
"I'm not going to be angry at you because of that.  
"If I am, I've been doing it since _**that time**__, _Keima-kun."

"What do you mean by that time?" Keima's eyes widened as he heard Tenri's remark.

Tenri took a deep breath to reduce her pain as she tried to rip her already-buried-deep-inside-her-heart memories to bring it out once again, "Right…"  
"You maybe didn't realize it because you never even took a glance at me…  
"15 August, three years ago… When an incident happened and made me moved into your school…"

"_Did something crucial happen that time? I don't really remember…"_

…

"You don't realize it do you, Keima-kun?"

...

...

* * *

**FLASHBACK, 3 YEARS AGO**

**August, 15****th****  
Maijima City**

A 17-year old Keima, and 16-year old Elsie and Haqua, who shared a very same school, Maijima Private High School, always went school together when they were senior students. Just like that day, the three of them were walking together when suddenly their mysterious neighbor, Ayukawa Tenri, greeted them, "Keima-kun, Elsie-san, Haqua-san, good morning"

"Oh. Tenri-san!"

"Morning, Tenri-san!"

"Hm."

"Geez, nii-sama! You should greet her back!"

"That brother of yours is just like that, Elsie.  
"Ugh. He looks so retarded, playing his PFP when he is walking like that. Hey Katsuragi! What if you crash into someone?"

Upon hearing his European-childhood-friend's question, Keima gazed at her and answer arrogantly, "I couldn't careless! It's their problem. Besides, I won't collide into anyone if I walk with the two of you next to me. So shut up and let me play!"

He stunned the trio, making them took a deep breath in unison.

"Tenri-san, are you free this weekend?" The younger Katsuragi asked Tenri.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask, Elsie-san?"

"Nii-sama and I are planning to go swimming! Do you wanna come along?"

"Swi… Swimming?  
"By the way, what about Haqua-san?"

"I can't. I… I have something to do!  
"Anyway, just go with him, Tenri-san! I'm sure that you want to!"

"Too bad, Haqua-san…  
"Okay then, Elsie-san. I think I will!"

"Thank you, Tenri!" Keima suddenly turned his head towards Tenri. "If you are coming with Elsie, then I don't have to accompany her!" He added. "I actually only agreed to go with her since my mom threatened me to!"

"Uuh… So that's why you…  
"I thought you are going to accompany me for real!"

"You are filthy, Katsuragi!  
"Elsie, let me come along too. I won't let him escape!"

"Really?  
"But how about your business, Haqua?"

Haqua clenched her fists, "Don't worry. I'll get it done afterschool!"

"Yayyy! So it will be the four of us!"

"Hey! I'm not going, you hear me?!  
"I will make sure that I will be very sick on the day. So sick that I can't even move my legs! If you understand, don't count me in!" Keima yelled at his sister.

"It will be fun, Keima-kun. Let's join them!" Tenri said with a bright smile.

Shame for her, Keima answered it with gloomy expressionless face. "NO. I want to conquer this game… UAGH!" he shouted and suddenly felt Haqua's mighty fist on his cheek.

"And I thought I already said that I won't let you escape!"

They came into an intersection. Tenri realized it and said, "Ah. This is as far as I can go with you all… Thank you for inviting me to go swimming with you all."

"Okay, Tenri-san! Thank you for willing to go with me this weekend!"

"Take care, Tenri-san!"

"Tenri", the older Katsuragi called the girl with big ribbons on her head.

"K… Keima-kun?"

"Be careful", said he, without taking his eyes off of his PFP.

"Ri… Right… Thank you...  
"See you later, Keima-kun."

"Yeah."

Tenri walked her legs, leaving her childhood friends and neighbors to her school. Tenri turned around to see them again.  
It turned out that the three of them were already continued their walking to Maijima Private High School.  
After thinking back what had just happened, Tenri couldn't help but giggling on her way to her school.

"_Fufu… This is going to be fun...!" _Tenri thought.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading. Sorry for this few and late update.  
I will continue this fic and doing my best for it.  
I was orignally thinking to end this fic since it doesn't have as many readers as other fics.  
That's why i thought that maybe this kind of story isn't really wanted by TWGOK fanfiction fandom readers (Shame on me. maybe my story itself is bad)

**Special thanks to _Karl The Gross_ for always be here to support this fic.  
**I wouldn't continue this fic if it weren't because of him.

Another note: _This story is open for a beta reader._

Lastly, i hope this chapter amused you guys.  
And if you ever happen to have a request in this story you can always PM me or review me :)


	6. Tenri's Best Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The World Only God Knows / ****神のみぞ知るセカイ as it is written and designed b****y Tamiki Wakaki.**

* * *

The Reeling

A fanfic by Takagi

* * *

Chapter 6:"Tenri's Best Friends"

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Karl the Gross for always supporting this fic!**

**CONGRATULATIONS to Tamiki Wakaki. The continuation of TWGOK Anime (season 3) will be produced! ^^**

_Words in italic are their inner thoughts._

* * *

**3 YEARS AGO, AUGUST 15th****.  
Maijima City**

It was a very sunny Wednesday. The weather report also said that that day would be the hottest day in the summer season on that year. However, this heat didn't make Ayukawa Tenri stopped smiling all day long on her seat. That is to be expected. She just couldn't wait for the upcoming event that she will spend with her childhood friends, Elsie and Haqua, and her crush, Katsuragi Keima, who is also her childhood friend.

This unusual expression of Tenri has attracted her friends' attention at her school. Maybe it was due-to Tenri's–usually-timid-face suddenly changed today. One of her classmate,** Asama Ryou**, suddenly sat in front of her seat and asked the girl with twin-braids, "Tenri-san, is something good happen to you? You looked unusually cheerful!"

Getting asked by a blonde good-looking boy that would make any girls would fallen into tears of happiness just by making conversation with him didn't make Tenri back from her dazing off.

"Ahem. I get it, I get it."

"Eh? You what?" Tenri finally entered the real world but she could not hear Ryou's line very well.

"Aah. It's Katsuragi-kun!" He said as he looked down to the school yard.

"KYAH! Where?"

"Hahaha, got you!" Ryou said cheerfully.

"Ho… How mean, Ryou-kun…"

"Now, now, Tenri-san. Tell me what happened, would you?" He asked gently, giving the girl a glance with an alluring smile.

Ryou is not just a classmate for Tenri. He is one of her closest friends at her school. Being timid and all has made Tenri didn't have many friends, but Ryou didn't care about her character since Tenri was his first friend during the freshmen year. Tenri and him frequently listen to each other's problems and then find a way to solve them together.

"Well…"  
"…nothing special", Tenri blushed.

"OI! That's definitely a lie! Come on, tell me!" Ryou insisted.

"It… It's just… Keima-kun and I are going to swim together."

"WHAT!? SO YOU TWO ARE GOING ON A DATE?"

"Ssssshhh! Ryou-kun is too loud!"

"Sorry! I was shocked!"

Tenri sighed and talked more softly, "We are not dating… Keima-kun and I…" She shut her eyes tightly, then smiled warmly, "…yet"

"OO! You sounded more like it now!"  
"So… what's your plan, Tenri-san? Since it will be just the two of you, you must not let it go!" Ryou patted the girl's left shoulder.

"No… It won't be just the two of us… His sister and childhood friend will also come. Well, it was originally their plan. I was just invited to liven up the group…"

"Hm… That's awful. Katsuragi-kun shouldn't ask his sister and girlfriend to accompany you and him."

"G… Girlfriend…?"

"You are the one who is awful, Ryou. She was clearly saying 'childhood friend' and she definitely will not addressing her as 'girlfriend' since Tenri loves him real bad. Duh, you are such a klutz!"

"Nora-san!?"

"Nora-san, good afternoon…"

**Nora Floriann Leori**. A hot silver-haired latina who went abroad to Japan due-to her parents' work. At her first time arriving at school, she, just like any other foreigner students, found it difficult to blend into a brand new unknown society. However, she met Tenri and Ryou and eventually made friends with them. The duo were the one who taught Nora advanced Japanese too. After that, the three of them often spending time together. The chemistry worked out quite well because even though Tenri is an all-quiet timid girl, Nora and Ryou can chit-chat and making fun of each other naturally like a pro comedian.

"Good afternoon, Tenri."  
"I invited you two to eat lunch together at the rooftop, but it seemed like you bunch don't read my messages, so I wandered here only to find that the recipients whom I sent messages to are busy listening to each other's problem!" Nora took a deep breath as soon as she finished her long dialog.

"I'm sorry, Nora-san. I turned my phone into silent mode because our teacher before this period is quite strict."

"Me too, Nora-san… It will be troublesome if one of my women suddenly called me during cla..."

"What woman?" The tan-skinned girl threw a deadly glare towards Ryou.

"Uh… You know… " The high-hearted Ryou looked like a shy little boy now. A very different attitude than before Nora came.

"_He's always been like this… It's a pity for Nora-san because Ryou-kun never noticed her special feeling towards him…_" Tenri said in her thought.

"_Well, I guess men are always like this. Fufufu_", she giggled.

"Now, let's eat, let's eat!" Nora quickly dragged Ryou and Tenri to the hallway.

"Wait, Nora-san. I left my lunchbox in my bag!"

"You really are a slowpoke! Look! Even Tenri brought it with her!" Nora-san said as she pointed at Tenri who is bringing her lunchbox on her hand.

"Eh? Since when!?"

"Well, I have a pair of quick hands…" the decent magician replied.

"I guess you will just have to watch us eat then, Ryou! Hahahaha!"

"You are enjoying this, aren't you Nora-san… Geez"

The trio finally arrived at the rooftop and sat at the corner of it. The rooftop of their school is a silent place, but it is also refreshing to just sit there under the clear blue sky and enjoy the summer wind's breeze.

"Aaah… I'm hungry…"

"Shut up, Ryou."

"I'm hungry, I could be dead anytime now…"

"…"

"Pretty please…?"

"… fine…"  
"I will share you my chocolate…"

"Eh? You still got a chocolate? Daaaamn-no wonder her boobs are immensely huge..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?

"Nothing!"

Nora opened the chocolate's cover and then put it in her mouth.

"NORA-SAAAN!"  
"You said you are going to share it! You liar! Liaar!"

"I meant it…" Nora said as push out half of the chocolate bar with her tongue and hold it with her lips.

This of course made Tenri shocked and choked since she was drinking orange juice when Nora did that. "_Nora-san is so daring… I wish I could be a little like her..._"

"Nora… san…"

"_Aaah, could this be…?_" Tenri can't hold her smile due-to the romantic aura around her friends.

"That's actually disgusti… UAGH!"

"Hmph! I really regret what I've just done!"  
*munch munch*

"AAH MY CHOCOLATE!"

Nora swallowed whole the chocolate and then swearing at Ryou, "You are better die! Hmp!"

"Hahaha"

"Don't just laugh there, little girl!"  
"Now, now, tell me, Tenri. What are you planning for your date?"

"Yeah, we were about to discuss about it when Nora-san suddenly came out of nowhere!"

Nora glanced at Ryou, making him took a step back. It looked like Ryou has not learned his lesson yet even after the silver haired girl punched his empty hungry stomach just now. That boy really deserved being called a 'klutz'.

"Well, I've told Ryou-kun that it will not be a date."

"Hmm… Yeah, I heard that part…" Nora folded her hands.  
"Weeeeell… There's only one thing I can offer you." She added.

"What Nora-san?"

"We, Jesse and James** will help you save the day!"

"W... What do you mean, Nora-san?"

"What? You don't get it? I mean, Ryou and I will join the party to distract Katsuragi-kun's sister and his childhood friend!" Nora said confidently.

Tenri couldn't do anything but to hear Nora's plan for the upcoming event with Keima, Elsie, and Haqua. She was against it at first, denying it with all her might, but at the end, Nora finally succeed to convince the with twin-big-ribbon. So, just like that, the trio ended their lunch break period and then went back to their respective classes. For every of her steps, Tenri felt joy and again, could not stop smiling for the rest of the school time. She was trying her best to wait patiently until the day come.

And that day was unexpectedly come faster than what Tenri thought...

* * *

- **Tsu du ku!**

* * *

A/N: Hello. Takagi here.  
I'm sorry for the very few update. I'm very, VERY busy at the moment.

I even barely made this chapter in my (very) little leisure time. I hope this chapter will satisfy you.

Oh and by the way,  
**Jesse and James referred to Pokemon's Team Rocket (i don't own them either).

That said, please R n R. I know i did so many mistakes here. I even made Nora and Ryou very OOC. Lol

Thank you for reading!

P.S: i've just edited things here and there.

Karl, why don't you permit me to send PMs? I want to reply your reviews!


	7. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The World Only God Knows / ****神のみぞ知るセカイ as it is written and designed b****y Tamiki Wakaki.**

* * *

The Reeling

A fanfic by Takagi

* * *

Chapter 7:"Introduction"

* * *

**This chapter took place on 3 years ago at Maijima City.**

The promised day has finally come. It is a clear sunny day with cloudless sky. Our heroine of this story, Ayukawa Tenri, was preparing her swimsuit and other things she would like to bring like magic stick, flowers, magical silk hat, cards, rubber, etc. She puts them all in a bag but it can't fit. Tenri is dumbfounded of herself. She then pulls out the insides of the bag again and drops it on the bed. After that, she takes a look at all the things that are scattered on her bed.

"_Eh? A flower? What am I going to do with flowers at a swimming pool?_"

She threw the flower away throughout the window.

"_Magic stick?"  
"Well, I want to show him my new magic trick… Wait. But that will require the flower I just thrown!"_

Tenri rushed towards the window and looked down from her room only to find that her flower is taken by a stray dog and then it goes away from her neighborhood. She could only let out a sigh.

"_With that, I can leave this magic stick at home and…_"

"Tenriiiiii. Keima-kun and Elsie-chan and Haqua-chan are here~" Tenri's mom is calling from the living room.

"Ah. Yes! Yes! I'm coming!"

Tenri hurriedly puts all the things on her bed back inside, except her magic stick, then runs to the first floor and bids a farewell to her mom. She opens her house's door and starts running again but then she collapsed to the ground when she bumps into her affair, Keima, who is standing by the door's mouth.

The girl with braids becomes extremely nervous when she realized that a pair of calm brown orbs is gazing at her direction for a few seconds before they are being turned away by a mighty hand of a devil. Well, she is not a devil. She is an enraged purple haired girl and Tenri's childhood friend, Haqua.

Tenri is dumbfounded on her place, "_What happened actually?_" She thought. But Haqua's next words explain all.

"You pervert!"

Tenri realized that she is wearing a skirt at the moment and she just gave her childhood friends a panty-shot. It's embarrassing, indeed. Of all people, she showed it to the man she admires the most. In a flash, Tenri gets up and looked down to her feet to hide her flushed face with her bangs.

It suddenly gets silent between those three until Elsie makes her appearance.

"Hey! Why are you guys dazing off like that? Let's go! It is almost 8 AM!" Elsie slipped between Haqua and Keima then told them the time.

"Alright, alright. Let's go, Keima, Tenri!" Haqua left with Elsie to the gate of Tenri's house.

"_**Keima**_…? Tch. That girl…,"  
"Come on, Tenri. Do not let us leave you behind," He turned his back on her and walked away.

"Okay, Keima-kun…"  
"Mother, I'm going!"

"OK. Becareful, Tenri! Don't get lost!"

"_Lo… Lost? What is my mother thinking? Does she think that I am still a little girl? Sigh… I hope Keima-kun didn't hear that…" _Tenri closed the door.

When Tenri looked at her house's gate, she found two high-schoolers chit-chatting with her childhood friends. One of them is a tall blonde good-looking boy and the other is a silver haired girl with a tan-skinned dynamite body. They are Tenri's best friends at school, Nora and Ryou, who promised her to help today's event with Keima.

"K… Keima-kun, these are my friends I told you yesterday. Ryou-san and Nora-san. Ryou-san, Nora-san. This is Keima-kun, Elsie-san, and Haqua-san," Tenri timidly introduced the duo.

"Yo. Katsuragi-kun! How do you do?" Ryou stretched his hand to offer Keima a handshake.

"How do you do?" He shook Ryou's right hand unenthusiastically.

"So you are 'the' Keima-kun… Ohohoho. I guess I'll call you Katsuragi, then… Oh, yeah. Tenri told me about you a lot, you know. Fufufu," Nora giggled.

"NORA-SAAN!"

"Whoops. Sorry, Tenri!" Nora whispered to the shy girl.

"Now, now, let's go!" Elsie pulled Keima and Tenri's hands.

The trio gets the pace of Tenri's school friends and even the sharp-eyed girl. She can only let out a sigh after being left in the dust by her childhood friends. It is kinda eerie to be left by friends. Not to mention they are childhood friends. It makes Haqua quite sad.

At this point, Nora asked her to walk with her and Ryou and not being too rushed.

"Relax… Haqua-san, was it? We will make it in time, Haqua-san! Don't worry!" Ryou comforted the hastened Haqua.

"I know… Hmmm… Asama-san. But I think it will be better if we don't lost them," She replied.

"Why is that?"

"I… I don't know the direction or which bus we should take…" Haqua blushed.

"What?" Nora snapped.  
"They didn't tell you earlier? And what are you? A little girl or something?"

"Uuh… You are being rude just now… I am sorry for not knowing the direction, okay?"

"That's why, I'm asking you. Are you a little girl or something?" Nora intentionally bumped Haqua's slender body with her bomb-shell body that would make any normal guys collapsed out of nosebleed just by taking a glance at those meats on her chest.

Being pressed (and harassed) like that, didn't even make Haqua budge but counter them instead by pushing her body towards the squishy heaven of Nora. They threw a knife glance at each other, producing a weird aura around them.

"Now, now, Nora-san, Haqua-san… Let's not fighting and chase the first group! We are left far behind!" Ryou tried to separate the fighting girls.

"Hmph. I will leave you guys alone. I'm going first!" Haqua yelled angrily then walked away. They could see from afar that Keima's group is waiting on the bus stop for them. Elsie can be seen waving at their direction, telling them to walk faster.

Meanwhile, Ryou and Nora have a little talk on their path to the bus stop.

"So, what do you think of that tiny-breasted girl, Ryou? Kinda annoying, isn't she?"

"Well, she's cute…" Ryou said, but took the words that have just gone out from his mouth back again after seeing Nora's icy glance, "But you are better than her! Absolutely!"

"Am I?" Nora blushed.

"Yeah. Yours are clearly better and bigger than her… AAAGH!" Before Ryou finished his lines, Nora hit him with a knuckle punch on his cheek.

"Is that the only thing about me that popped out in your mind?"

"And it also obvious for me that she also has a sort of feeling towards Katsuragi-kun…" Ryou said while holding his swollen left cheek.

"Haqua, huh? We'll see! I WON'T LET YOU LAY YOUR FINGERS ON KATSURAGI!"  
"_TENRI, I'LL SUPPORT YOU ALL THE WAY! You must win Katsuragi's heart before that pencil bodied girl!_" She clenched her fists to ignite her spirit with her anger.

Ryou and Nora then finally met with Keima's group and not too long after that, the bus they are going to take comes to escort the teenagers to the pool.

* * *

Tsuduku!

* * *

A/N: Yo! Takagi here. I'm sorry for the very few update. I believe I did this chapter terribly. I'm deeply sorry for that and I am grateful if someone even read this.

I'm getting busier, running 2 TWGOK fics and a Bakatest fic and a SKET Dance fic. Well. IT CLEARLY IS MY FAULT. LOL.

But thankfully, I have completed my Baka&Test Summon The Beast fic, "Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities". (You should read them, if you like AkixMinami)

My other two TWGOK fic's new chapter are being edited by my Beta-reader at the moment. I can update this fic faster since I don't have Beta-Reader for this fic.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!~ You may flame, you may criticize. Anything!

Au revoir!

OH. And FYI. I will update my fic's progress in my profile from now on. Drop by to see it to check my fics' status!


End file.
